The Witlock War
by megangirlheart13
Summary: In this story Edward never comes back, but watch as Bella is thrown back into the vampire world by two sisters with testimony of the Volturi world, that if challenged could bring on a war, so she finds Jasper for help, will a romance bloom during the fight for freedom? Warning OOC
1. Chapter 1: The crime of the Volturi

Hello my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm twenty-one, and I have a vampire ex-boyfriend. I know you might think I'm crazy, nut I'm not, You see he and his family are vampires.

It all started on my birthday, Alice (His sister) threw me a party against my will, everything was fine though I guess, That is until I started unwrapping being the klutz I am I accidentally sliced my finger on an envelope, jasper flipped out and tried to attack me (I never blamed him though) , but Edward pushed me away.  
But he pushed too hard, I was thrown into their glass coffee table, which shattered on impact.

It was a mess from then on, Then weeks later the stupid leech breaks up with me, then he leaves me in the middle of the forest telling me he doesn't love me, so yeah I was really mad.  
After that I walked back inside and collapsed onto my bed Crying, Once I let it out I felt better...

I landed on the floor with a thump, I groaned and got up. I had. had another one of those creepy Jasper dreams. In this one me and him were making fun of Edward.  
I sighed and headed for my dresser where I picked out a t-shirt that said "BITE ME!" In black letters, with a smily face with fangs under it, and a pair of skinny jeans. Then I put on a pair of converse

Next I did my make up, I put on some blood-red lipstick, and the shadow blast look, with extra black Mascara, and Eyeliner, Then I curled my hair, that I had dyed after they left. I smiled and looked in the mirror. I like how it looked, The raven black curls hugged my skull tightly.

I figured I should go to Starbucks, so I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door.  
The air was cold as usual, but warmer than in forks.

A lot has changed since my birthday, It has been four years since he left but so much has changed. A little while after he left I graduated, then moved to Mississippi for college. A couple of months later my dad was shot in a robbery and turned up D.O.A. The college has let me take a few months off to cope with my loss. I refused it and worked with no rest, I got a master's degree in only four years.  
I then bought a cottage on the outskirts of town. There was another cottage next to mine but I never greeted the new comers.

I sighed and watched the cold Mississippi air freeze my breath as I got in my new Chevy truck.  
I drove to star-bucks at sixty miles per hour, a relatively normal speed, it could go up to 250 miles per hours.

So I drove up to the gas station and started filling it up, then walked inside.  
I recognized the regulars, but there were two girls in the corner of the shop talking to one another. they looked about sixteen.  
They had jet black hair the color of mine, only one had pink tips. They were pale and had red eyes, and I didn't mean the stupid contacts everyone is wearing, these were the real thing. One was wearing a corset tank top, with a black pencil skirt, the other was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with black and white sleeves, as well as a pair of leather jeans.  
"Crap, Just what I need," I muttered under my breath.  
The girls looked at me in confusion.

"Hey Amanda, can I get the usual?" I asked the cashier.  
"Sure, it'll be out in a second," She smiled.  
"OK," I smiled and grabbed a five and gave it too her, "Keep the change."  
"Thanks Bella," She smiled.

I smiled and sat down at the table across from them. They seemed like they were arguing. I decided to eavesdrop. All I heard was:  
"Parents... hybrid... Volturi... won't."

HM, I wonder why they were talking about the volturi. I know a little about the Volturi from Edward. They were the rulers of the vampire world, there was Aro the happy one, Ciaus who was mad at everyone, and Marcus was just... well, there. They have a huge guard full of powerful vampire's, but the only two I knew about were the witch twins. Jane and Alec, one could cause pain with her mind, and one could stun one's senses.

"Bella, your coffee's ready!" Amanda called.  
"Thanks," I smiled walking over and took the coffee from her.  
And with that I walked out to my car. I saw that it was already filled so I took the nozzle out.  
Suddenly the goth girl appeared in front of me.

"Stop sneaking up on me," I snapped, "What is it with vampire's and there love to sneak up on people."  
She gasped, "You know what we are?" She asked.  
I nodded, "I'm Edward Cullen's ex-girlfriend."

"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Isabella, but call me Bella," I told her.  
"Cool I'm Arabella," She smiled shyly," And my sisters name is Keisha."  
"So how were you changed?" I asked.  
She sighed,"We were changed by the volturi."  
"Why?" I asked.

"You see me and my sister are special, Our mom was human when we were born, then my dad changed her, because she was about to die, he was a vampire. We had a nice life I guess, that was until the Volturi showed up, they thought we were imortal children, they didn't realize we were hybrids until our parents were dead," She cried, "But they didn't care, They injected us with venom so we would change then kicked us out."  
"Oh my gosh that's so sad," I said giving her a hug.  
"I know right, and the worst thing was, they were proud of themselves," She sobbed, "Proud for killing my parents, for no good reason!"

"Why did they change you in the first place if you were already a hybrid?" I asked.  
she sighed, "I don't know, I asked them and they just laughed. Their always doing something like this."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"I don't know burning down cities, killing nomads for no reason, killing covens for being to big, In all just killing people," She sighed. I decided to change the subject.

"How old are you?" I asked.  
"Do you want to know when I was changed or when I was born?" She asked sniffling.  
"Both," I told her.  
"I was born seven years ago, I was changed last month," she told me.  
"Wait, aren't newborns supposed to be like out of control with thirst?" I asked.  
"No not hybrid that get turned, because we had the thirst before we changed so it's the same," She told me.  
"Weird... You know, I could help you," I told her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I could help you destroy the Volturi," I told her.  
"You're insane," She told me.  
"I know I am but I'm also a shield," I told her.  
She gasped, "While your still human?" I nodded.  
"How is that possible?" She asked.  
"Hey don't look at me look at god," I told her.  
"Why? We're damned anyway," She told me.  
"No I don't believe that everyone has a choise between right and wrong vampirism doesn't change that," I told her firmly.

"Anyway how come you have enough curage to go and kill the volturi?" She asked.

"Because they need to be destroyed, they sound like pure evil."


	2. Chapter 2: Making plans and Emo tales

We talked for another half-hour then I told her I needed to leave.  
"Hey can I have your number?" I asked.  
"Sure, but would you like to meet my sister before you go?" She asked.  
I nodded, "Sure fine with me."  
"Cool come on," She said dragging me back into the coffee shop.  
Her sister was still sitting at the table waiting for us.  
"Sister where have you been?" She asked firmly.  
"Sorry I was talking to Edward Cullen's ex," She told Kiesha.  
"And I'm asuming this is her?" Kiesha pointed at me.  
I nodded.  
"Oh my gosh I can not believe he dated a human!" She sighed excasperatedly.  
"What's wrong with humans?" I asked.  
"Well there all weak," She told me.  
"I'm a human and I'm not weak, I'm a shield," I told her.  
Her jaw dropped, "While your still human, how is that possible?" She asked.  
"I have no idea," I told her.  
"So who are you?" She asked me.  
"My name is Bella, and I'm here to help fight for our freedom," I told her.  
"What?" She said confused,  
"I mean I'm going to help you destroy the Volturi," I told her.

"How your just one person," She smirked.  
"Well I might be just one person, but I also have a pack of werewolves on my side," I told her.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"And I know the god of war himself," I told her.  
"You mean Jasper Whitlock?" Arabella asked in awe.  
"The one and only," I told her.  
"How do you know him?" She asked.  
"He's in the Cullen coven," I told them.  
"Wow, is it true he can control emotions?" Kiesha asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah it can be really annoying."

"So is your hair naturally black?" I asked them.  
"No I dyed it when I was fifteen, I was what you would call Emo before i became a vampire," She told me.  
"Oh I'm sorry," I sighed," What about you?"  
"Well I'm a goth as you can tell so I dyed my hair to complete the look," she told me.  
"But yeah," I laughed.  
After that we talked until sun down, then they gave me their address then i left. It turns out they lived in the cottage next to mine.  
Once I got home I got out my laptop and searched the word Volturi. One artical came up that interests me came up.  
It had a picture of Aro on it, and it said:

Hello people of volterra itally, there has been many tourist disappearances  
we had no Idea what was causing them, I mean this is a small town so we  
looked into it, we put up fliers asking for infromatration of any kind but we were  
out of luck, that is until a teenage girl by the name of Arabella Brown shed some  
light on the story, She told us that most of the tourists that enter the Volturi castle  
never returned, we told a reporter to check it out inside the castle, but he never came  
back so what do you think folks could there be a mass murder going on in the castle,  
will add more as the story developes.

Hm, so they feed on tourists, thats an interesting piece of knowledge. I printed it out and put it in a binder, then went to sleep.  
I woke up the next morning at 6 o'clock in the morning.  
I jumped up and got dressed then went and knocked on their door.  
Keisha answered it.  
She was wearing a black tank top and black bottoms with a skull pattern.  
"Hey what's up?" She asked.  
"Can I come in," I asked.  
"Sure come right in," She told me.  
I walked in slowly, the house was small but beautiful, not to mention very modern, the back wall was all glass, the walls were opaque white, and the floor had maple hard wood floors, but what was so interesting was the huge brick fireplace in the center of the right wall. They had huge fur couches and a glass coffee table, with a huge 100 inch flat screen T.V.  
"Wow nice place you got," I complemented.  
"Thanks dad bought us this before he died," She mused.

"So we need to get tickets to forks to recute the werewolves," I told her.  
"Do you mean actual werewolves?" She asked.  
"No their shape-shifters that turn into wolves," I told her.  
"Ok well Let me go get my laptop and I'll order them, but I'll need your last name," She told me.  
"Swan," I told her.  
She nodded then left the room and came back with her laptop. she typed for awhile.  
"When do you want to leave?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow maybe," I told her.  
She nodded and typed some more. after about ten minute later she told me she was done then walked out of the room again and grabbed the tickets she printed out.

"So where's Arabella?" I asked.  
"Hunting," She told me.  
"Oh.. by the way why were you Emo?" I asked.  
"Well I fell in love with this guy his name was George, my parents were so happy for me, but I hadn't told him my secret yet, so I deside to come right out and say it, he didn't take it too well, we fought and I told him that if he didn't like what I was I would dump him, so the fighting continued so I did what i said I would,He begged for forgiveness but I didn't budge, Later they found that he hung himself. They found him with a note that said I'll love her till I die," She said starting to sobb.

I sighed and took her up in my arms and comforted her as she sobbed.  
Suddenly Arabell was beside me on the couch, "She told you didn't she?"  
I sighed and nodded.  
"By the way we made plans to go see the wolves tomorrow, in washington," I told her.  
"Good, The suckers need to pay for what they've done," She snarled punching a pillow.  
We talked for the rest of the day til I fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolves, Imprints, Crushes

Dear readers I have no problem with the volturi actually their awesome

but I wanted to try some thing new.

DISCLAIMER:

JAPER: Say it

ME: No

JAPER: Please?

ME: No!

JASPER: I'll take off my shirt

ME: Fine I do not own Twilight *Sighs* I wish I did... \whip it of Dude!

JASPER: *gulps* save me!

The next day was OK, we deside to travel light so we went to my place and packed a backpack full of clothes. Then we drove to the airport, where the plane was delayed so we had to wait four hours for the stupid plane.

The plane ride was nice although, we got first class seats and I stuffed myself with icecream. After we got off the plane we headed towards the treaty line at La Push.

"Sam!" I called, "I'd like to talk to you."

I waited for a few minutes and sure enough a human Sam walked from the behind a dencely forested area. He was wearing cut off jeans.

"What, your still hanging around with leaches?" He said coldly.

"Dude shut up and listen," I told him, "Ok go one Ara."

"If you would be so kind we need help defeating a large vampire coven in volterra itally," She told him.

He glared at her, "Why would we do that?"

"Because they are a threat to everyone, not just to vampire's, they burn entire cities for fun," She told him.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" He asked suspiciously.

I grabbed the artical and handed it to him, "Read it."

He studied it closely for a minute or so.

"Even so why should we help you?" He asked.

"Your not just helping us but all of man kind as well," Keisha spoke up.

"Oh you can talk now," He smirked.

"You better believe it," She told him coldly.

"Shut up girls, girls your both pretty!" I snapped.

Sam scowled at Kiesha.

"So are you helping us or not?" I snapped.

"Fine, but I will be watching you -very- closly," He glared.

"Shut up dog, they aren't going to drain anyone," I told him, "They drink animal blood."

"But their eyes are red," He told me.

"Thats because they were only changed two months ago," I told the.

"But how are you guys in control then?" He snapped.

"They were half breeds before Aro and the volturi changed them," I told him, "They have felt the thirst their whole lives so it doesn't make much difference."

"You are one freaky bunch," he chuckled.

"so do we have a deal?' i asked hopefully.

he nodded and shook my hand,"We have a deal."

i smiled and hugged him, "I missed you sam."

"You too," He smiled letting me go.

Jared stepped out from the tree's.

"Come on," He motioned for us to come with him.

"Won't that be braking the treaty?" Keisha asked.

their eyes met, they both looked stunned. But Jared was looking at her like he was the winner of the jack-pot.

"We'll make an exception," He said stairing at her.

"Ok," She smiled and staired back.

Oh my gosh, Jared is in the dog house now.

I couldn't believe he imprinted of keisha.

Is it even possible for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire?

"Awww..." Escaped out of my mouth before i could think.

Jared laughed nervously. Keisha just giggled.

"Keisha like's the wolf, Keisha like's the wolf," I sang childishly.

"One more word and I'll tell her who you have a crush on!" Jared threatened playfully. I blushed.

"Need I say more," Jared laughed.

"Who did Bella like anyway?" Keisha asked.

"Hello I'm still here," Ara told us.

"No you ain't," Was keisha's reply.

"Come on, tell us, tell us!" Keisha exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine! Jasper freaking Whitlock, Happy," I blushed brick red.

"Very, Bella's got a crush, Bella's got a crush," She sang.

"Shut up or I'll Crush your face in," I said annoyed.

She pouted.

Then brightened, "I am so telling!" She laughed.

"Oh no you won't!" I snapped.

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

Uh huh."

Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!

"Nuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!

"Uh huh!"

"I Win," She sand.

"You are so imature!" I snapped.

"You think your any better?" She smirked.

"Better that you," I laughed.

"Still... I win, I win, I win," She cheered.

I rolled my eyes, "Were you raised by a pack of dogs?"

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"No offence," I told him.

"aw whatever," He laughed.

"Any way, we need to see the counsils," Sam told us.

"Why?" I asked, "I thought you'd let them on your land from now on."

"Yes that's what I'm doing, I'm going to run it by them... and also alter the treaty."

"Why alter the treaty?" I asked.

"Because, I think that if their's war you're going to invite Jasper," He smirked.

"Dude that was a low blow," Keisha told him.

I blushed.

"Any way, I completely agree, he is the best there is," Sam told me.

"Ok Thanks, Shall we go?" I asked.

"Sure let me wolf up and tell them your no harm."

"Sure," I smiled.

And with that he walked back into the forest.

"He's cute don't you think," Ara smiled.

"Not realy Sam's just a friend, besides he already has an imprint," I told them.

"Imprint?" They asked confused.

"Yeah their like mate's only their called imprints only the pull starts right away," I told the.

Keisha looked at Jared with a smile and said, "I'm not stupid you know."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"I know you imprinted on me," She replied.

They smiled at each other.

"Ten bucks their going to kiss," Ara whispered to me so only i could hear.

"Sure your on," I laughed.

and sure enough They leaned in... only Sam walked out of the forest right before their lips met.

They sighed in disapiontment.

Sam laughed and lead us to the counsil.

We met at Sams house.

"So Sam why are you allowing our enemy on our land?" Billy asked pointedly.

"I know I'm sorry, But they say there is an even greater threat that destroys multiple city for fun, with no regard for the people," Sam explained.

"Do you have proof? any witnesses?" Billy asked.

"Us," Keisha and Ara cut in.

"I beg your parden?" old quil asked.

"Me and my sister are victims of this coven, they call themselves the le leader of the vampire world, they rule un-fairly, You see me and my sister are half breads, A rare creature indeed, But then the volturi spotted us and thought we were imortal children, They didn't even know we were half breeds Until they had killed our folks, but they didn't care, they laughed at us. They shoved a seringe full of venom into our arms so we would change and kicked us out," She said dry sobbing.

Billy shook his head, "If what you are saying is true these are troubling time."

"We want your premition to recrute the wolves," I Told him.

"Oh, who is the head o f this army?" Sue asked.

They pointed at me.

"Ok Who is going to train the army?" Billy asked.

"We were thinking that my friend Major Jasper Whitlock would help us, he has been in hundreds of newborn armies and never lost a fight," I told him.

"Hm is this the boy the wolves have been teasing you about?" Sue asked.

"Yeah cause they can't keep their mouth shut," I growled in Jareds derection.

"So do we have premition?" I asked.

Billy sighed, "Yes you may."

I thanked him then I set out to call Jasper...


End file.
